With the continuous growth of online businesses, social networks, and other online services and applications, a user may want a larger number of places or locations from which to access the Internet in a manner that is flexible and/or suits the user's lifestyle. Most users currently connect to the Internet using a web browser running on a personal computer. While only a portion of homes have a computer, most homes have a television, and in many instances, multiple televisions. Therefore, rather than using a computer to access the Internet, a user may find it more convenient to use the flat screen televisions and/or display devices in homes for the same purpose. To do so, a set-top-box (STB) connected to, for example, a flat screen television may be provided with web browsing software and protocols, and Internet connectivity, which may enable the user to easily access the Internet and/or check electronic mails (emails), for example, from a convenient and comfortable location such as the living room.
There may be instances, however, in which the STB may not be configured to support and/or capable of processing certain content in a web page. Moreover, there may be instances in which the latency associated with rendering or displaying certain content in a web page may be long because of the processing capabilities of the STB. This may affect the overall experience of the user.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.